masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aryn2382
Just cleaning this up folks. Nothing to see here. :) --Aryn2382 07:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Site policies Please note that there is currently no site policy forbidding the uploading of non-Mass Effect related images, or mandating that people upload images elsewhere and embed or link to them. These ideas were discussed during a vote on another proposal, but that's it. They have not been implemented as site policy. SpartHawg948 03:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. I was literally going off of what Lancer otherwise indicated to me and the conversation your talk page earlier--literally: "Yeah that reminded me to check the forum where that was being discussed, and the policy failed to pass. As a result, no non-ME related images are allowed here." I only saw the remarks on the site in the last.. hn. 10-20 minutes so I pretty much dropped what I was doing till it gets sorted out, if at all. Kinda confusing sometimes, given we had a spate of not-ME related images (people's images from Alice wiki, personal photos of themselves and other oddities going on.) --Aryn2382 03:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Gotcha. I've been pretty busy this week, so when I saw that an entire multi-post conversation had taken place without me, despite the fact that it was on my talk page, I figured "whatever. One less thing to worry about...", and very cursorily skimmed it to ensure there were no parts where, despite Lancer's answer, you asked me directly for a reply. Seeing none, I went about my business. But yeah, there is no policy like the one Lancer described. My apologies for taking this long to get back to you. SpartHawg948 03:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::On the subject of busy stuff? Yeah, that happens. I should've been more direct about it instead of simply assuming an answer would come. Possibly also may have confused getting that response from him to consider it more or less what it was. Further elsewhere, if you want to gander, that's where I got it--I kinda tried to double and triple check and I still got thumped. :( Happens though. I'm not buggered. --Aryn2382 04:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actors Please note that IMDb is not a valid source for voice actor information on its own. This is because it operates like a wiki, relying on user generated content to fill its pages. If a voice actor isn't listed, then an independent source, one which is independently verifiable, is required for confirmation. Examples of this can be a actor's/actress' facebook page (if confirmed they are who they say they are), their twitter account (again confirmation needed on this), BioWare devs on the forums, magazine articles (reliable ones that is), websites (reliable ones) among other things. Basically any source that doesn't rely on user generated content to fill its pages. Lancer1289 17:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I caught onto that before you put it up and heck, reverted my thing. Good to know either way. --Aryn2382 17:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Uploading to another site Since I don't want to hijack Commdor's talk page anymore, I'll just drop this here. The last time this was brought up, one of the rules was that people have to upload their images to another site and link them here. Everyone just said flat out no to it for multiple reasons, too complicated, they didn't like it, bad idea, were a few of the things. So, when I had to draw this up again, I took that out because it made so many people angry the last time. I would like that to be done, but the odds of it happening are slim and none. Lancer1289 01:05, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Ech, yeah, I remember it. Granted, I think a policy with certain caveats -- like we're not going to limit images, but if you're going to go above a certain number, please consider doing an external load for reasons I mentioned over on Commodr's page. Might also help pass the policy if the reasons I mentioned -- namely being able to be uniform across multiple wikis -- could help. Otherwise if you want that image at another wiki, you have to upload there, then edit user profile for it. It's kinda silly, to be fair. --Aryn2382 01:08, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah but the problem I've found is if people don't have some kind of limit, they tend to figure out how far they will push it and eventually that number will get raised because more and more people will "play the system" between admins to get a higher limit. People know how to play the system in this case. Lancer1289 01:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hngh. Yeah. Best thing I could think would be to try and get admin to agree on a set limit before they should consider uploading or something. I don't like that this isn't easy to fix. Worser still, most of that will just sit there being useless. ~_~ --Aryn2382 01:20, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::The problem I have with that is people may not even take the advice and just continue to upload images anyway. Having some kind of limit on the number of uploads, along with the alternative, I think is the only possible fix. Lancer1289 01:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If you haven't, take a peek at Comm's page, he mentions Gearspedia's image upload thing, which I really like myself and could be used as a way of actually trying to get the standards here up again. --Aryn2382 01:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) PNGs Show me where it says PNGs are required, and why? Seems somewhat backwards. Derpherpherp 15:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'll get it pulled up, but largely it has to do with image quality versus standard jpgs. The PNG version of your upload looks much better lighting-wise, for example. May be less of a requirement, more preferred. A glance at most pages shows png being a preferred and more used format due to the overall quality to size ratio. --Aryn2382 15:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) But, why? When saving in photoshop it's very easy to tell if saving as a JPG will impact image quality. Futhermore, the PNG only has better lighting because I went in and upped the brightness. Oh well. Won't argue with the "rules". :Forum:File Name and Format Standards is where it was established, belatedly. --Aryn2382 14:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. Hmm. It does say that technically jpgs are fine, but are liable to be replaced. Thanks for fishing that link up for me. :)Derpherpherp 01:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll see if I can get some higher/better quality images for Mass Effect 3. I screen shotted them ingame and cropped them myself to try and remove most of the background mess and other characters present, I'll see about getting some better shots of the characters. --KewlCrayon 01:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Discussions Per Site Policy on Moving Pages, if no discussion on the relevant talk page is started, then no matter how long the tag is up, a move would be illegal. It is the responsibility of the user who proposes the move to start a discussion, in this case you, not someone else. Lancer1289 02:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Do'h, yeah. I thought I had hit 'save' on my discussion post earlier. >_< Sorry about that. Will rectify. Armor ?? I don't understand why you remove my whole edit just for an image you don't like. For your information, the file is edited for removed the text and bars, that's all. Light-Revan 01:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :'Don't like'? No, not quite. That kind of image editing is not acceptable prior to insertion. I'll direct your attention to nearly /all/ images on the Armor page, which have the in-game background with as little as possible of the UI, if none at all. Only the background. It makes the image look very odd and pixelated on the edges due to the editing. --Aryn2382 01:22, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::To wit -- http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:N7Armor.png -- if you cannot get an image without the UI, consider other ways to obtain the image. It is clearly impossible to take the same image format of your image with Mass Effect 3 without editing. Anyway, this is not my concern, good luck for find a good image. Light-Revan 01:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel this way, it could've actually been explained. That said, I have seen several images featuring armor but did not feature UI elements, and I myself have seen little problem with those. Even then, there's several unremoved bits of black on the image itself, so an issue of quality still remains. --Aryn2382 01:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) If you want the truth, just removing the image was "ok" for me, removing my whole edit without taking a clearly look was a pain in the ass, and gives me no desire to waste my time here if everything is treated as such, removing everything pragmatically when something is wrong. Anyway, I don't want to waste time for a sterile conversation. You probably sorry, me too, it's all over. Have a nice day, and be more friendly in your action in the future, this is most encouraging for everyone. Light-Revan 01:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Blood Dragon Armor Page Thanks for accepting my image for your Blood Dragon Armor page. I took it on my walkthrough. Not many armor images from ME3. I thought I didn't need to name it because it's already labeled. Anyway Thanks!--N7 Solideon 04:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC)N7 Solideon :Though I'm not staff, it's honestly not my approval that should be worried about overmuch. XD I liked it myself, though one of the others may mislike it. Personally I like it due to it being the in-game store shot, y'know? If you find more, would be appreciated. sorry i will stop add pictures.